Batmobile
The Batmobile is a custom, highly-modified road vehicle used by Bruce Wayne when fighting as the vigilante Batman. History Realizing some kind to aid in his one-man war on the criminal and the corrupt of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne began designing and fabricating his own personalized custom-built pursuit and capture vehicle below Wayne Manor, in the depths of his Batcave over a number of years. Using the latest civilian technology, as well as prototype military-grade hardware and technology most of which was developed by Wayne Enterprises, Bruce created an imposing hybrid monster of a car to use to prowl the streets of Gotham City. Specifications * Twin .50 caliber machine guns * Fully armored * Stealth-capable * Active Protection Systems / Anti-ballistics * 20 ft. long / 12 ft. wide * 7000 lbs. Single-handedly designed and fabricated in near complete seclusion by Batman, this infamous pursuit and capture vehicle has earned its reputation as the apex predator on the mean streets of Gotham City. Overpowered with an unmatched hybrid of prototype military and civilian performance technologies, this top machine has been estimated to reach speeds of up to 205 mph (92 m/s). The Batmobile’s imposing defense capabilities, supported by Wayne Enterprises technologies, have been integrated with the latest in covert military grade armaments, stealth and active protection systems. Concept art, blueprints, and early drafts of the car were revealed. A careful analysis of the blueprints shown contains more detailed info about the vehicle armaments, defense systems, miscellaneous components, and modifications made to battle Superman. More detailed images can be found on the internet for now. The newly revealed specs are the following: DEFENSE SYSTEMS 1 Electrified skin deterrent 2 Concealment smoke grenade launcher system 3 Antiroll system 4 Shield generator housing 5 Jamming signals system 6 Sensor assembly 7 Laser tracking assembly 8 Ballistic missile defense system 9 Electromagnetic pulse protection 10 Grapple hook compartment 11 Canopy MODIFICATIONS A: Vaporized kryptonite B: Infused kryptonite skin coating ARMAMENT SYSTEMS 12 Heat ray crowd control dispersal cannon 13 Main weapons bay 14 Sound compliance non-lethal system 15 Xenon stun/spot searchlights 16 Secondary weapons bay 17 12.7 X 108 mm anti-material weapon 18 Anti-material missile weapon 19 Cow catcher MODIFICATIONS C: Direct kryptonite vapor trajectory system D: Kryptonite transit wave emitter E: Class 4 cell krip (modified secondary weapons bay) MISCELLANEOUS COMPONENT AND SYSTEMS 20 Thrust vent(forward) 21 Electronic stabilization 22 Nitro-methane tank 23 Immobilizer 24 Muffler bearings 25 Turbo-thrust kinetic ion pulse drives 26 Turbine 27 Dogleg gearbox 28 Secondary nitro-methane tank 29 Helicopter lifting hooks 30 Exhaust ports 31 Air-to-ground refueling(AGR) 32 Gyro stabilization assembly(for the .50 caliber machine gun) TIRES Front: 400/55-225(tractor tires).Kevlar reinforced belted type IV armor Rear: 700/50-225(tractor tires).Kevlar reinforced belted type IV armor Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' Trivia External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Vehicles Category:Batman Equipment Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Superman Category:Human Technology Category:Suicide Squad Category:Justice League